Redfur (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)
Redfur '''is a short-haired ginger tom with amber eyes. History Redfur appears in the allegiances of Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the book. Lake and Flame Meet Redkit is seen playing his his siblings. He has a play battle with Cherrykit, pretending they are Flameclan and Lakeclan warriors. Redkit wins that battle and proclaims that "Lakeclan always wins!". Redkit then gets a thorn stuck in his paw. His sister, Softkit, treats his wound and Redkit tells her she should be a medicine cat. Fireflame tells her kits goodbye before going to battle with Flameclan. Days of Dirt Redkit first appears when the dustcough has gotten so bad that it has prevented him from breathing. Cloudsky cannot get the dust out of his throat, but Softkit rushes in and is able to save Redkit because her paws are small enough to fit down his throat and scoop out the dust (that's not how that works but okay). Redkit expresses his gratitude. Later it is revealed Redkit was the first to get dustcough. He is worried that he's gotten everyone sick, but Cloudsky explains that dustcough can't be spread between cats and comes from the environment. Redkit is the first cat to jump down into the dry lakebed because he thinks it looks cool, which sets of a chain reaction that ends with everybody stuck in the lakebed. Redkit then blames himself for the situation. Redkit is made an apprentice and given Wavestream as a mentor. Redpaw doesn't believe Robinkit when he hears the avalanche coming, and as a result is trapped in the landslide. Softpaw rushes in and pushes him out of the way, injuring herself as a result. Later Redpaw bursts into tears, feeling that he is responsible for Softpaw's injury. Softpaw tries to cheer him up, but he is still gloomy. Redpaw becomes immune to dustcough. Redpaw becomes a warrior and is renamed Redfur. Sunlight Redfur is one of the cats who stays back to help clean up camp when Lakeclan comes back from underneath the lake. Redfur is part of the patrol that goes to investigate the new cats in their territory. Redfur sets off the alarm in camp when Sniff and Icicle come looking for help. Relations '''Father: : Dustbreeze : (Deceased) Mother: : Fireflame : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sisters: : Softsky : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Cherrykit : (Deceased) Quotes "Ha! Lakeclan always wins!" - Redkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) "You're really good with herbs. You should be a medicine cat." - Redkit to Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) "You saved my life...Thank you Softkit. Someday I will repay you." - Redkit to Softkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 1) "He's sick! It's all my fault! I was the first to get it. Now it's spreading!" - Redkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 2) "I wonder what it's like down there? I"ll find out!" - Redkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 4) "I was so mouse-brained to go out there! I should have listened to Robinkit and Cloudsky! They know what's best! And I got you hurt and Lakewater lost a life!" - Redpaw to Softpaw (Days of Dirt, Chapter 7) "These cats came into our camp!" - Redfur (Sunlight, Chapter 12) Trivia * Redfur was later rehashed as the character Redfur in the Lakeclan Series. * Redkit is mistakenly described as "orange with a reddish tail" in Days of Dirt. * Redkit is mistakenly referred to as a she-cat in Days of Dirt. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Redfurwarrior.png|Redfur (Warrior) redpawapprentice.png|Redpaw (Apprentice) redkitalternate.png|Redkit (Alternate) redkitkit.png|Redkit (Kit) '' Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Aqua's Cats